Once Upon A Turtle
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: People, mutants are united. In the land of great mist. Michelangelo is a young and lively prince only to be overshadowed by his three big brothers before him to be king. Only he doesn't want to be the king. Until he met girl that..will ever be the same for his heart or to break his only heart? 2012 series.
1. Chapter 1

I do not owned TMNT.

A/N: New story. This story is about the Mikey and Renet pairing.

First of there be no tcrest. Not only it is gross but distrubing. Like come on they are brothers! This time is like the 2010 Disney movie Tangled and the twist of Romeo and Juliet. This will start in the 2012 and set in the AU.

The turtles are still turtles only ninja prince. They are not the same ages.

And Renet comes from very poor background. At the beginning you get very disappointed with her character. Only you started to love her when she has feelings for Mikey.

The ages:

Leo-22

Raph-20

Donnie-19

Mikey-15 turning 16 soon

Renet-17

April-23

Casey-24

Many more characters coming soon!

Anyway enough chit chat! Time for the games to begin!

Chapter- The Prologue: A dream is wish

It was beautiful. In Far far away. The land of mist of creatures and apples that grew from majestic living things that you see from fairy tales nor day. And mutants and humans who are friends.

The legends of this land was a mystery indeed.

Before your time there was clan one was good and the other was bad.

That changed when a woman got between of them. Because of that The Hamato Clan will never be with the dark evil forces that led before their only hearts. Before the apple of their eyes. Aye that beauty who they are.

Only not so long ago a man turned into a rat and became father of four turtles.

He named them after four renissance artists.

For his eldest Leonardo then second Raphael then Donatello. Then his youngest and smallest is Michelangelo.

Then he got weathly. Then years past he became king of his kingdom for many decades prior the years before the clan burn into ashes of their only hearts.

Then years past he retired then age of becoming men his eldest became the king at age eighteen. Then Raphael, Donatello. The job for the unexpected of the greatest of all interrupted by loud snores. I said greatest of all-only intertupted once again by the loud tremors.

-With Michelangelo-

In the thunders of his untidy room. Only he was hugging his teddy bear. It was peaceful. Only his sake was interrupted by the royal adviser.

"Michelangelo, I have news." Finally he got the younger one attention. "Yes dude. What's up?" "Your lessons starts." "Coming!" It was suddenly changed by sounds of district of noises. "I'm ready!"

As the workers changed his outfit to the royal grown only to orange and royal pants.

As his day was interrupted by the chores of lessons and the rules to be king.

Michelangelo was doodling in his paper of his desk in quill feather pen.

"As the history of blah blah blah-" only the you tester attention was on children playing in the butterfly fields happiness and freedom.

"MICHELANGELO!" shouted his royal teacher. "What do you say child?"

"Sorry Lord William Princeton the great." replied the freckled-cheek turtle prince.

His teacher huffed and went on his dull rumbles. "I been teaching your four big brothers to be a young graceful ruler like your father was prior to your infancy.

Many years of teachings Leonardo was the brilliant perfectionist child. Raphael he took work. Donatello as wise was I proud. Now it leaves you." His said teacher groaned.

Michelangelo stares at the stars. Will he ever be stars? Oh he turn in stars.

In his journal he draw a girl. Will he ever met her?

"I named you Renet." He sighed dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2 That dinner

The royal family sat down as they ate. Young Michelangelo watches-as his baby blue iris made a mark on his three older brothers.

Leonardo-the eldest of the Royal family-He is strong willing and the true blue leads the clan legacy divine evolution of before him and ancestors.

As he was eighteen years of age.

Now handsome and as brave as lion-thirty years two year old as he wore his father traditional elven lined dark blue cloak wrapped around-as in a neat ruffled traditional royal shirt and sequins pants with a stash with the clan family sign and crown on his head with his eyes as beautiful and brave as the ocean iris kisses.

Being-the second oldest and gruffer and toughest of the pack- Raphael the wider of his sais. Been a savior of this clan for many years- at now thirty-one He is mature,

has dark green eyes and a smirk on his face.

Then the inventor and brain to matter the now twenty-nine year old is a genius and a king who passes the king to the youngest of the clan-Michelangelo who is at age fifteen almost sixteen in a cold December.

He smiles to reality-but in reality he secretly does not want to be the king.

If they could only know.

-To be continued for now-

A/N: Well that the chapter its ends here for now. The reason-why I changes ages because the life span to kings.

The turtles are young.

Leo-32

Raph-31

Donnie-29

Mikey-15 almost 16

April-38

Casey-38.

But enjoy for now!

-turtlelovermikey-


End file.
